


【红高粱】【鳌杰】姻缘

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	【红高粱】【鳌杰】姻缘

1

“哎哟，这可了不得了，你命里可是注定的大富大贵啊！”那个算命的捻着自己的小胡子，神神叨叨地说道。  
余占鳌笑了下，虽说他不信这个，但好听话是人人都喜欢听的不是。  
“那……你顺便给我测个姻缘呗。”余占鳌想着这会儿没事，不如跟这个算命的逗会闷子，便把话头又扯到了姻缘上头。  
“嗯，成。”成麻子又拉过余占鳌的左手，细细地看着他掌心的纹路，拿食指在他手上划来划去，嘴里还念念叨叨的。  
余占鳌在心里无声地笑，装的还挺像那么回事的。  
成麻子看了一会便撒开了他的手，紧蹙着眉头。  
“咋了？”  
“你这个人啊，命克红颜……”  
余占鳌听了这话大骇，猛地站起来，怒目圆瞪：“我呸！你个臭算命的，咒我是不是？”  
成麻子急了，怕这个人一怒之下砸了自己的小摊，忙起身拉住他宽慰道：“哎，我还没说完呢！你虽命克红颜……但……但最终还是能和命定之人相守一生的。”  
余占鳌一把挣开他的胳膊，直弄得他一个踉跄。  
他指着成麻子一字一顿地说：“我告诉你，老子不信命。”说完扭头就就走了。  
成麻子慢悠悠地扶着腰站好，心里暗道怎么今天这么倒霉，摊上这么个冤家。  
他们都不知道，这天成麻子说的话，一字一句，在日后全部应验。  
所谓的一语成谶。

压抑，要吃掉人的压抑。  
余占鳌总觉得自个儿的心要被这压抑给弄的爆炸了。  
身逢乱世，他的娘，四奎，杠子班的兄弟们，身边所有人包括他自己都在告诉他：“你得夹着尾巴做人。没什么比你的命更重要。”  
是啊，和命相比，心情痛快算的了什么呢？愤愤不平算得了什么呢？怯懦无奈又算的了什么呢？  
可对每个人来说都那么宝贵的命――老郎中的命，就那么巧合又可笑的，没了。  
闭上眼睛，他的脑海中全是老郎中倒在血泊中的样子。虽然这人该死，虽然这并不是――或者并不全是自己的错，可是那片红屹然不动地荡漾在他脑海中，怎么都挥之不去。  
那片红忍不住让他怀疑：小心翼翼地做人，就能保住宝贵的命么？  
那片红是一个巨大的问号，是一个罪恶的魔鬼，是一个令人走向未知的怪物。  
他浑浑噩噩地走着，不知不觉竟走到了高粱地。  
一声“吁”的娇喝打断了他的思绪，余占鳌抬头一看，九儿穿着红衣红裙眼神复杂地在马车上看着他。  
余占鳌看着她身上鲜艳的红，突然魔怔一般地想着：要是那红能够臣服于我，我是不是就不会想那么多乱七八糟的了？

2  
余占鳌的问题最终还是没有答案。  
因为当他鬼使神差把九儿推进高粱地的时候，突然感到背后有什么东西撞了他一下。  
这一撞，余占鳌立马就清醒了。那些魔怔的念头终于停止了它们的蠢蠢欲动。  
他扭头一看，一个脸白生生的小子正怒气冲冲地看着他。那人穿得西装革履的，端的是个少爷打扮。  
三个人谁都没说话。  
九儿看了看他们，最终拢了拢头发，整理下衣服，坐上马车扬长而去。  
这里就只剩下两个人。  
余占鳌一时不知说什么，只得讪讪地揉揉鼻子，摇摇摆摆地走了。他一边走一边发怔地想着刚才的事，冷不丁听见有人在他身后大喊：“余占鳌，你给我站住！”

还是刚才那个少爷。  
余占鳌这时已走到大街上了，馅饼的香味在每个人的鼻翼旁轻轻翕动，阳光也撒的正好，这一派祥和叫这声大喊击的七零八落。  
于是人们很自觉的将他两人围住，带着事不关己的兴奋期待着他二人接下来的动静。  
“我要和你决斗！”少爷又大声地喊着，带着十足十的愤怒。  
人群中就爆发出哄笑声。这少爷文文弱弱的样子，哪里是一身腱子肉的大个儿的对手。  
余占鳌也笑了，这人读的书应该不少，怎么就不懂得〖不自量力〗这四个字呢。  
少爷的耳尖红了红，但还是继续往下说：“我们互相打对方三拳，看谁认输。”  
这么多双眼睛巴巴地看着，余占鳌也不能认怂，他歪嘴笑了下：“赢了如何，输了又如何？”  
“我赢了你就永远离开九儿，我赢了你就离开她。”还是担心九儿的名声，少爷走到余占鳌身前小声说着。  
身高的差距让少爷的气息全数喷洒在余占鳌的脖颈和耳边，不知是因为刚才的事还是因为少爷的动作，余占鳌的脸不动声色地红了。  
好在他生的黑，倒是没人看出什么来。少爷的话有些绕口，他在心里略一琢磨，就发现这人误会了些什么。

但这个场合显然不是说这个的时候。  
余占鳌忍不住逗他：“好，哥哥让你。你先打我。”  
少爷也压根没含糊，下足了力用拳头打了他两下，最后一下还是拿头撞的。  
可对从小拿力气吃饭的余占鳌来说，这几下还是太过软绵绵了。  
少爷的脸色难看了起来。  
余占鳌嘿嘿一笑：“到我了啊。”说完，他抡圆了胳膊朝少爷跑去，到了跟前，却将他的拳头轻轻地放在少爷的脸上，那力道简直可以称之为抚摸了。  
攥紧了拳头紧闭着眼睛的少爷被他这下弄的身体一僵。  
余占鳌又赶紧捏了捏少爷的脸，这才嬉皮笑脸的退了回去。  
少爷睁开了眼，眼中全是怒火。  
余占鳌仍旧对人家笑脸相迎，偷偷转了转有些发痒的手指。  
他心里想着：这人的脸，还真他娘的滑啊。

3

张俊杰只觉得被那人捏过的那块皮火烧火燎的，烧的他直从脖颈红到耳根――也不知是臊的还是怒的。  
张俊杰的确是饱读诗书，博古通今，可古往今来的圣人没告诉他遇到这种混蛋要说什么表达自己的愤怒。  
他搜肠刮肚地才想出一句话来：“士可杀不可辱！”  
“听不懂！”  
“我说你不准侮辱我！”  
“我就侮辱你怎么了？”  
张俊杰这回是真觉得被侮辱了。  
他眦目欲裂，看着活像一头愤怒的小狼：“余占鳌，你要是个男人就真正的给我两拳！”  
好。  
余占鳌在心里无声的回答他。

那一拳说是用劲，其实余占鳌还是收了点劲的――他自认为这一拳算是有分寸的一拳。  
但他忘了张俊杰不是他那些在日头下因出力而流了一遍又一遍汗水的兄弟，他是一个肚子里装着些不抗打的笔墨纸砚的少爷。  
只这一拳，张俊杰便被摔在了地上。  
余占鳌走过去，两脚踏在他身侧，居高临下地看着他。  
张俊杰仰面躺着，一张脸被阳光一照更是苍白，他大概是疼得不太能说出话来，只用眼睛死死地盯着余占鳌。  
一双温润又倔强，乖顺又野蛮的眼睛狠狠地看着他。  
余占鳌竟被看的心里一个激灵。  
他又低下了些身子，一只手掐住张俊杰的脸蛋儿。少爷脸上没什么肉，掐起来手感却是个顶个的好，余占鳌神差鬼使地用大拇指在他脸上摩挲了几下，那一把滑腻的触感竟让人生出一丝温柔的错觉来。

张俊杰看着他，好看的眼睛里有些亮晶晶的东西。  
余占鳌莫名地心虚起来，掐的力度也虚了起来：“书呆子……你还是认输吧！”  
少爷恨恨地看着他，忽的吐出一口鲜血来。  
那血喷在了他们的衣服上，肌肤上，铁锈的味道在方寸之地蔓延。

张俊杰一字一句吃力地说道：“我……我不认输。”  
余占鳌看着他脸上的几点血珠，恍然间好像看到冬天村头雪地里的腊梅。  
腊梅怎么会那么香，那么刺鼻呢？刺鼻到让他想起血污中老郎中的脸，红高粱中九儿软弱无力的裙角。

他突然就有了呕吐的冲动。  
余占鳌忙放开少爷的脸，慌不择路地跑开了，口中还喃喃说道：“疯子……疯子！”  
不知道是在说少爷还是自己。

4

张俊杰跟余占鳌“决斗”之后，他很是凄凄惨惨地病了一阵。  
其实余占鳌那一拳原是没有伤到肺腑的，只是他的心病霸道的压着他，让他连眼皮子都沉的压根儿抬不起来，嘴也发白，瞧着就是个令人心惊的病秧子模样。  
周围的声音他其实也是听得见的，就是睁不开眼让他父母放宽心，张不开嘴说些安慰的话，只能自己着急，下人为他擦汗的手帕子倒是换了好几遭。  
瞧着他这样子，他的娘也不知流了多少泪，求了多少人。进进出出的人，嗡嗡嗡嗡的说话声，空气里挥不去的苦药水味，都让张俊杰觉得头痛欲裂，眼皮更是沉重的不行。  
这天，他的娘求到了九儿身上。  
他听见了他的娘带着哭腔解释那个误会，他听见了九儿哭的声音，她哭着拉着他的手说：“你为什么不跟我解释啊你个书呆子！”  
张俊杰嘴巴动了动，他想说：“我们俩好了那么多年，你为什么不信我呢？”  
他那会还不知道，经过了长期的远距离的爱情，有多么脆弱。任何风吹草动对它来说都是致命的风暴。  
九儿最后哭哭啼啼的走了，他的娘也哭的几乎昏死过去，最后还是张继长强行命令丫鬟把她搀扶到房里睡觉去了。  
可他还是睁不开眼开。  
张俊杰安安静静的躺着，他自己想了一会，才真觉得他和九儿是彻底的不可能了。照道理说，他的心病算是有了个了结，可为什么自己还是醒不来呢？  
他纳闷着，不解着，当听到蝉鸣的时候才意识到原来已是晚上了。下人给他喂了药后也回去休息了，这屋子这会儿才算是真正静了下来。  
这一静，张俊杰便生出些倦怠来，过了会竟真的睡着了。

后来他隐约听见有人喊他：“书呆子！书呆子！”  
张俊杰清醒了一些，却想不起来这是谁的声音。  
再然后那人摸上了他的脸，张俊杰心里有些骇然，更多的是奇怪：自己又不是个大姑娘，有什么可吃豆腐的？他突然想起在青岛念书时同学们曾编排过一个男同学，说那人是专门喜欢小白脸的男人……

张俊杰本就白皙的脸这会更苍白了。  
好在那人摸了会就收回了手，张俊杰后知后觉地发现对方手指上厚重的茧子磨的他有些痒，他便皱了皱眉。  
对方大约是看见他的眉头，“噗嗤”一声笑了。他笑够了才粗声粗气地说：“小少爷啊，怎么别人摸你的脸你都难受成这样？那老子那天捶你那下不是要了你的小命了？”  
张俊杰这会儿听出来了，这个摸男人脸的变态就是那个余占鳌！他听见那人的话觉得好气又好笑，恨不得立马好起来跟这厮再决斗一回，看不把他打的满嘴出血！  
可他什么也做不了，只能慌忙放平了眉头，表示自己并不是他口中叽叽歪歪的大少爷。  
可惜，余占鳌好像没看见他的“表示”，只是犹豫地开口说道：“我……我今天看见九去你家了……你读的书多……你应该明白……我们跟她都已经不可能了。”  
“她看不上我……我也能理解……我这破门破户的哪娶的了人家啊？那不是耽误人家吗？”  
余占鳌说到这儿顿了顿，他心里明白，其实另一个重要原因是是对那个闺女的喜欢还没有太深，至于什么程度才算是“深”，他其实也说不太出来。  
“我知道，你跟九好了很多年……可现在这个事儿那是老天爷想好的。你要是醒着肯定会说你不信命吧？其实我也不信。但是你老子爹和老子娘那个态度你也看着呢，你们私奔后你拿什么养活你俩？靠着九剪纸供你？”  
余占鳌说完就狠狠朝地上“呸”了一声，猛地凑近少爷的脸，像只狼一样审视着他：“老子告诉你，这种事就不该是老爷们儿做的事！哪有让自己的女人养活自己的？人家九好好的一个闺女，凭啥委屈自己啊？凭她爱你？那在肚子面前，爱就是个屁！”  
张俊杰听了这话，心里猛打了个激灵，似有千桶冷水朝他兜头浇下，霎时他就成了个火星熄灭的灰白木头。  
“虽然你听不见，但老子就是想来找你说道说道！别他娘的为了个闺女就一病不起了，传出去叫人笑掉了大牙，也丢我们爷们儿的脸！”余占鳌说完站起身来，欲往外走，可看着小少爷那张病歪歪的脸，心里又痒的不行，就俯身捏捏张俊杰的脸：“嘿，你也快些好起来吧，不然叫一个男人欺负你你都没法还手不是？”  
张俊杰看不见余占鳌莫名温柔的神色，只感觉那热气呼在脸上活像一个大火炉在烤，生生让他这截死木头红了那么一星半点。  
张俊杰憋着一股劲，慢慢的攒着力气，待他听见几声泼水的声音时――他明白那是侍女们起床洗漱了，他就吃力地抬手把床边桌子上的茶杯扫了下去。  
茶杯粉身碎骨的声音引得几个丫鬟来他床边查看，他这时缓缓把眼睛睁开一条缝：“我饿……要吃饭……”  
就要好起来！就要干出点爷们儿的事让九儿和……和那个土匪――他绞尽脑汁想出这么个最脏的骂人的话――让他们都看看！  
他张俊杰，是个顶天立地的爷们儿！


End file.
